Cursed by love
by celestialqueen13
Summary: A new wizard haunted by her past seeks refuge in fairy tail. Can Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Happy and Gray help her move on. Without getting entangled in the mystery themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Haunted by the Past - Chapter 1**

I don't remember much from that night. But all that is left still haunts me till this day.

(Flashback)

"Mamma!" tears stream down her face. "Please don't leave me."

"Look at you, all grown up. It seems like I have served my purpose, listen child. You are the saviour; if you want to honour me don't let me die in vain. Take back our freedom and give us …."The mother coughs up blood and in a moment it's feels like everything is over for Nina.

Her own pain blocks the cries and screams of her people. She thinks about running away, but what would her mother say, a thought comes in to mind triggering the hateful anger to burst out, her mother won't say anything because she's dead. She heads for the battle field.

(Back in the present)

That's all she can remember, Nina doesn't know what she did where her people went or was it her who drove them away.

A cool breeze blows on to her face refreshing her thoughts.

"We all have to move on at some point, some just take longer than others," says Gray.

"You startled me; you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" shouted Nina

"Why are you out here anyway, the guys are waiting for you back inside?"

"I was just thinking maybe my heart will be at peace if I could find my people or at least know if it was me and…"

"And if it was then what, you forever remain sad or plunge into the darkness."

"No, I'm not that sensitive, I was thinking a memorial service but I like your second idea much better," she says sarcastically

"Yeah right, come on lets go tell the others!"

He holds her hand and her heart skips a beat. She wonders does he feel the same way for her as she does about him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Step by step**

"Hey, what took you so long. We've been waiting for ages, I was going to start eating without you" said Natsu.

"It just took me a while to find Nina," said Gray.

"Well your here now, so that's all that matters." says Erza.

"Dig in everyone,"says Lucy.

(After dinner)

"So while I was outside I was thinking about some past events and I thought the only way for me to move on is to know what happened that night before Master Mackorov found me so I thought I should go back to my home land and search for any kind of lead to that night." Said Nina.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Said Lucy.

"It'll be a nice change from doing quests all the time." Says Erza.

"Anything to help a fellow friend." Says Natsu.

"All of us, I mean it'll be dangerous. I can't ask you to put your lives at risk for me." Says Nina.

"Sure you can, that's what friends are for," says Gray.

"Well then it's settled we'll leave tomorrow so pack your things" orders Erza.

(Tomorrow morning)

"Is everyone ready to go?" Says Erza.

"I can't find Natsu," says Lucy.

"He told me he went out and will meet us at the docks" says Gray.

"Yeah, his luggage is in his room and it's fully packed." Happy says.

"Okay, I guess we're all ready then!" Nina says.

(At the docks)

"Where is that idiot? If Erza comes out and can't find him then we've had it!" Complains Gray.

"Well then it's a good thing Lucy is keeping her busy He won't be long now I can feel it." Says Nina calmly.

"Hi, guys sorry I'm late and thanks for covering for me" says Natsu.

"What the..." Says Gray startled. "How did you... Oh, it's a natural element wizard thing right?" Gray figures.

"Spot on!" Nina says.

*Horn blows*

"Come on, we can chit chat later," says Natsu smugly.

"Is he serious... Oh forget it!" Shouts Gray.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** **\- Mystery on the mountain**

 **It's been two weeks since the team defeated Phantom. Juvia has been spying on Gray for the past few days. Master Makarov found Nina in the rubble left from the battle of the elements. Many years ago the wizard council ordered that all Natural element wizards, like Nina, should be assassinated because they posess a lot of power, and very few managed to escape and they settled in the countryside and as the population grew so did their village, hidden from sight they lived in harmony with nature. Until someone betrayed them, for the Wizards council. Recently, war was declared and outnumbered the natural element or sometimes called ember wizards lost. They were strong and survived many battles until right at the end when their queen, Nina's mum, died ant the battle of the elements.**

(In a Paddle boat)

"So where your village," says Natsu.

"Wait a second" says Nina. She starts chanting what seems like a spell, and out of nowhere an island appears, crashing into them.

"Huh, never knew we were that close sorry." She says calmly. They jump out the boat and start pushing

"So, Nina this is where you lived" says Natsu.

"It may not look like much now, but once upon a time it was the most beautiful place on earth." Says Nina.

They pull the boat up the beach until it's at least three meters away from the water. Then the team make their way to the mountain

"This is all that's left of it" sighs Nina.

"Well, isn't this something!" Says Natsu.

"Natsu," hisses Lucy slapping his back

"What.." Says Natsu.

"Okay everyone lets split up and see if we can find anything useful." Orders Erza.

"That's a great idea, how about me, Erza and Natsu head south and Nina and Gray head North." Suggests Lucy.

"Sounds great to me," starts Gray.

"Very well then." Finishes Erza.

So the Wizards set of in their chosen paths, little do they know of the dangers awaiting them.

 **Hope you guys like the story so far the real adventure begins now**


	4. Chapter 4

**River of the lost souls - Chapter 4**

Natsu, Lucy and Erza had set off about 2 hours ago, since then they have been walking nonstop.

They reached a temple sort of building and decided to have a rest before climbing it.

"I'm too tired, I can't go any further," moans Natsu

"We're not leaving you," says Lucy. She glances at Erza for reassurance

"Get up. It's only a little farther." says Erza.

(Nina and Gray)

The two headed north and reached the mountain. At the bottom there was a cave. Gray came to an immediate stop, Nina to crashing in to his back.

"Ugh, sorry!" Mumbled Nina

"Do you know where this cave leads to?" Asks Gray. Nina goes round Gray to get a better view.

"It leads to the River of the Lost Souls. I never thought it really existed though,"says Nina slightly trembling.

"What's so scary in that."

"A single drop of water can make the soul feel lost and ..."

"And.."

"The person's soul escapes the body leaving the body mindless or emotionless."

"What happens to the soul?"

"The soul is trapped in the river and they say it faces endless pain and torment."

"What ever happens we'll face it together." He smiles warming her heart, making it forget its fear.

"Thanks"

"For what"

"For everything you've done for me!" Her eyes slowly meet his gaze and for a moment everything in the world stops.

A sudden shout brings them back into reality, making them feel awkward. They carry on, in to the cave both not saying a word.

 **Sorry, for it being so short!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Until we meet again my fair maiden - Chapter 5**

(Nina & Gray)

*whispers*

"Do you hear that?" Mutters Nina.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It's the spirits, they say there screams and cries can be heard within the walls of a cave."

"Wait, I hear running water,"

"We can contact the souls of people in the river, they know everything that happens on the Island so they could tell me what happened that night."

They keep walking at a steady speed and at last they reach the river. Meanwhile Natsu, Erza and Lucy are at the top of the temple and searching for any lead on what may have happened.

"Hey, check this out!" Says Lucy. Natsu and Erza run to see. "You see these gashes here and the dents over there they are only on this side of the temple the other side is completely untouched."

"I see, this suggests a fraction of the battle must have taken place hear taking the damage, but the only question is when?" Erza pieces together.

"Do you think it was before Nina blacked out or after?" Asks Natsu.

"I think most likely before because after studying the damage in the village, this attack has had a much smaller impact." Says Erza.

"I hope Gray and Nina are having better luck than us." Sighs Lucy.

(Back to Nina & Gray)

"We're hear, you sit hear and I'll contact them, it can be quite traumatising if you've got no experience in contacting any sort of spirit."

"Voco animas, arcesso tu ad auxilium mihi." She chants. Gray breaks her fall and rests her head on his lap. He screams her name, but no reply. Her eyes open and are completely black covered in darkness. Half an hour later she closes her eyes. Gray calls for her again fear in his voice, she wakes up back to normal lying in his lap, "Hey, I'm okay you don't need to worry." She says. She strokes his face gently soothing his pain. His expression suddenly turns cold.

"Don't scare me like that and I won't have to worry." He says with a slight bit of anger in his voice. He suddenly gets up and grabs the backpack. "Ya fine to walk?"

"Yeah," she gets up immediately and they set off to tell the others.

All is quiet except for the sounds made by Mother Nature. The two continue their journey in an awkward silence not making any sort of contact. They catch up with the others at the beach and decide to head back to the hotel.

"So what did those spirit, soul stuff say?" Asks Natsu.

"They said, after my mother died I channeled a lot of power so that must have wiped my memory. I hit the army quite well but they captured my niece and I surrendered then they took advantage and umm..." Nina says and falls silent.

"What do you want to do now?" Asks Erza with a bit of compassion.

"I think it's best if I had a break for a while like from the quests and the guild, but I want you all to go back tomorrow and continue with your lives. I'll be back before you know it. I just need some time to think about my life and actions." Says Nina.

"We'll respect your decisions and support you for anything," says Happy

"And We'll guide you to the right path if you need us too," says Erza.

"Look around, If you agree we will happily accept you in our family," says Natsu.

"We may not be perfect, but hey what family is." Says Gray.

Tears start to form in Nina's eyes.

"Even when you forget us we will never forget you. Because that's what fairy tail is like." Says Lucy

They reach the docks and Nina tranforms in to wind and disappears quickly before they change her mind. The rest dissapointed head back to the hotel.

"I was sure, that her heart would melt and she would stay with us." Cries Lucy

"Some people take time to realise what they need. When she does she'll be back." Says Erza.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harvest festival - Chapter 6**

Fairy tail is getting ready for the big harvest festival. Many people have returned to magnolia to watch or participate in the parade.

"The whole town is getting into the harvest festival spirit." Says Master Mackerov.

"And everybody at the guild is getting ready for the fantasia parade!" Replys Mirajane.

"Of course, people come from all over the country to see our parade we can't let our ans down can we?" Says Mackerov.

"It would be nice if laxus would joins for once." Says Mira.

"The less said abut that one the better"

"I heard form Levy that he's back in town, even if he says no it wouldn't hurt to ask him."

"He came back"

(Skip the rest, moving on to Gray, Lucy, Juvia and Warren)

"Meet Warren Rocko he's a master at telepathy." Says Gray.

"Nice to meet ya," Warren says.

"Thank you, the pleasure is all mine. This festival is quite a sight." Says Juvia.

"No kidding what a crowd." Says Lucy

"It's a pretty big deal people come from all around to see the fantasia parade." Says Warren

"I can't wait to see it myself."

"You're in the parade remember," says Gray.

"Wasn't there something else I was supposed to be in... I forgot about the Miss Fairy Tail contest MY RENT MONEY!"she shout and rushes to the contest.

"A contest, I refuse to be outdone by that binbo," says Juvia with anger.

"So I guess you'll be entering too." Says Gray with no cheerfulness what so ever.

(To the contest)

The fairy tail wizards one by one come on stage to show off their talent and beauty, first Cana then Juvia then Mirajane, Erza, Levy, Bisca, and finally Lucy. But sadly she is rudely interrupted and turned to stone just like the rest of the girls. Laxus and the rest of the thunder legion appear.

"Fried, Bixlow too!" Says Gray confused.

"The thunder legion," says Macao.

"What the heck are you guys tying to pull?" Says Wackaba.

"Come on lets have some fun" says Laxus.

"I've had about enough of your nonsense. Turn them back or else." Demands Mackerov.

"You better play nice if you want these ladies to join the parade." Says Laxus.

''No stop." Begs Mackerov.

"In other words I'm taking all of em hostage. Break the rules and I'll shatter these chicks one by one. Or I could just smash them all right now." Laxus says.

"I'm not amused Laxus, stop fooling around." Replies Mackerov.

''I'm serious old man," he says.

"I've always wondered who is the strongest in the guild now it's time to find out." Says Fried.

"Yeah, lets have some fun," says Bixlow and his toys reoeat after him.

''There's only one rule, whoever's left standing in the end is the winner. It's a fairy tail battle royale." Says Laxus.

"Nice and simple, that's just how I like it. I'm all fired up now" says Natsu.

"Glad you could see it my way, if nothing else you got the right attitude." Says Laxus.

"Natsu!" Says Mackerov.

"This is a festival right. Lets party." Says Natsu confidently

(To Nina in another city)

Nina has been watching the whole thing go down at fairy tail, Natural element wizards are taught this skill which allows them to see the past present and future when they choose to. Right now she decides to see how everyone's doing to find that things aren't going so well at fairy tail.

 **Hope you like it, this isn't the end of Nina's past story, but all will be revealed in good time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Show-down - Chapter 7**

Gray and the others have left the guild hall to find the laxus and defeat him, but Natsu and Mackerov are trapped in the guild hall by an enchantment put up by Fried. Suddenly everyone is put up in enchantments and the strongest wizard is allowed to pass through the barrier. Jet vs Droy Vs Alzack, Alzack wins, Jet and Droy KOd.

"Max vs Warren and Warren wins. Nab vs Vijeeter, Winner is Nab. Laki defeats four others. Macao vs Wackaba in progress." Read Happy out loud.

"Foolish children what do they th"ink they're doing." Shouts Mackerov.

(To Nina)

"So you're leaving" he says

"I have to they're still my family and I will always be there when they need me." Says Nina. With that she leaves banging the door behind her.

(Back to the Battle)

"You're attempting to break the rules of the game are you?" Asks Fried.

"What do you mean" says Reece.

"As Laxus said the entire town of magnolia is your battle field." Replies Fried.

Fried defeats Reece easily and leaves to find a more worthy opponent.

(To Gray who finds Bixlow to fight)

Gray destroys Bixlows toys but he shifts their souls into other toys. Not long afterwards he gets trapped in an enchantment, in which he can't use his magic he tries to dodge Bixlow but...

Nina has reached the outskirts of Magnolia, She struggles to find her breath and decides to have a break. A few seconds after she gets a vision of Gray and begins to chant something, to break it. Soon she realises she's not strong enough, remembering her past experences and how once she almost burnt the whole village down trying to reverse it, no she can't take that chance, not with Gray. She sets off hunting Bixlow to make it an even fight.

"You're no match for me," cackles Bixlow.

"You don't really believe that otherwise you wouldn't trapped me in here." Grunts Gray.

'Gray come to the out of the enchantment I'll swap places with you, the enchantment can only hold one person.' communicates Nina from her mind, Gray shuffles until his body is haf in and out of the barrier, he turns his head to see Nina half in and out like him, he barely manages a smile and shuffles out completely. Thank you he mouths to er she nods before collapsing to the ground unconcious. He turns round ready to fight Bixlow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprised or dissapointed, not the welcome I was hoping for - Chapter 8**

Gray gathers all the strenghth he can muster and wipes out Bixlow solid, but in doing so he has no magic energy left. He struggles to walk but some how reaches Nina and collapses beside her. The two rest there in silence again until Gray begins "What you doing back in magnolia anyway, I thought you need space." In saying so he sits up on the floor and she follows.

"Are you serious! You think I wanted to leave all this behind." She shouts.

"Save your energy, you'll need it if you came to fight for Lucy and Erza." He says calmly.

"I left because of you," she says.

"Me, I didn't ask you to leave, you wouldn't even tell me what happened,"

"You never asked and you were so angry after I woke up. What was I meant to say?"

"You made your own choice to leave"

"I thought you would... " her cheeks become rosy red, she quickly turns away before he notices but is too late.

"I'm not great with apologies... Well I'm sorry for over reacting but I thought you were going to die and it felt like..." he says "..like my heart was being ripped out of my chest."

"Gray..." she mutters under her breath. Her heart pounding fiercely, she tries to resist the urge to kiss him but when he makes that face it makes her vulnerable, almost exposed.

His heart and body is telling him to lean in closer, but his mind disagrees, who should he listen to?

The their lips meet each other, first slightly touching then firmly pressed together. Soon after they pull apart immediately, they gaze into each others eyes, slightly resentful but also glad and happy they'd talked things through.

(To Alzack and Fried)

Alzack makes the first move but Fried defends himself easily, while putting up an enchantment in which if a wizard uses mgic they will be rid of oxygen. Resulting another victory for Fried.

(To the guild hall)

With only two people left in the battle Natsu decides to melt the rock of Erza to save her and surprisingly it works now with her the real battle has only just begun.

 **Sorry its quite short! 😄😅**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiding something - Chapter 9**

Natsu and Gajeel finally defeated Laxus and the thunder legion. The thunder legion were pardoned for their mistake but Laxus was not let off so easy. Master Mackerov kicked him out off fairy tail, for what he'd done was unforgivable. The festival was great too, some made floats together others were alone. Natsu couldn't do much because of how gravely injured he was same for Gajeel but never the less they made an effort. Nina joined them too but she couldn't show off her magic like Erza, Natsu and Gray because if the people found out she would be turned in, to the Wizards council.

Three days have past after the festival. Since she left Nina has been keeping a secret from the others, but today she's going to tell them, or at least Gray. She spots a seat next to Gray in the guild hall, next to the rest of their team. This is the perfect opportunity she thinks, she rushes to the spot before someone else takes it.

"Hey, look who decided to show up," says Natsu.

"Hi Nina, how was your break?" Asks Lucy.

"It was okay, I guess." She says.

"I assume your ready to get back to work," says Erza.

"Yep, I've sorted myself out. Actually I came here to tell you guys what happened... that is if you wanna know." Says Nina.

"Yeah sure I'm quite curious about what happened at the island." Says Lucy.

"Well, after we split up Gray and I found a cave which leads to the river of lost souls. There I was able to communicate to with the spirits who watch over the island, but I also was able to communicate with an old friend Siegrain. He told me that you were in danger because his twin brother Jellal was trying to lure Erza to make her a sacrifice. And.."

"Wait a minute, you know Jellal? And Siegrain, Jellal's so called brother that doesn't exist." Says Natsu.

"What!" She says.

"While you were away we ran into Jellal and stopped him from resurrecting Zeref." Says Erza expressionless.

"And turns out, Siegrain one of the ten wizard saints was just an illusion," continues Lucy.

"No, you don't have the whole picture, I heard about all that stuff but there's more to it." Says Nina.

"Well then, how about you start from the beginning," says Gray and after a pause "the real beginning."

"When I was five I used to dream about going anywhere other than the island, so I borrowed a boat and headed toward the mainland in the middle of the night. When I reached I met a boy, well actually two boys who were brothers, Siegrain and Jellal, we became good friends after time and we used to play out in the woods so no one would find out about me. One night Siegrain got bitten by an enchanted snake and the only save him was back on the island so we took him there and my mother the chief was furious, but she agreed to help him on the condition that I would never see them again so I agreed. Not long after that these wizards started capturing civilians of their home town. And Erza like you Jellal was captured. Siegrain tried to bargain for Jellal's life but failed because their parents had paid the wizards to leave Siegrain and not Jellal. Recently before you defeated him Jellal had returned to the town and he killed his twin brother then threw his body into the river of the lost souls, because he was jealous of how their parents had chosen Siegrain over Jellal." Explains Nina.

"That doesn't explain what you were looking for." Says Natsu.

"Well turns out Jellal leaked the info about my wizards through the Siegrain illusion and my power wasn't strong enough so everyone died, that's it for my story, I have a feeling, was it Mystogan, the one who found me. Well a way he must have wiped out my memory." Nina says.

"We don't need to know anymore, the main thing is that your back, just in time to come with us for our new job." Says Erza.

"Now that the team is officially here we can get a job to help pay Lucy's rent money." Says Happy cheerfully.

"Better yet, I found the perfect job." Says Lucy.

"We can set off tomorrow around ten, Natsu, Gray make sure your here on time or else..." Says Erza.

"We promise we'll be on time you can count on us." They say in unison, each one as scared as the other.

 **That's all about Nina past. The rest will be the quests the team go on with twists.**


	10. Chapter 10

**You win some, you lose some - Chapter 10**

The team are working in a magical new restaurant called eight island. They have been waitressing their to earn money, each takimg different approaches from the other they tackle the hardships. After a nice time helping out they return to magnolia to fairy tail. They see a chart listing all the dark guilds drawn by Reece.

"What brought this on," Lucy says.

"Unfortunately, they've been noticably more active as of late." Says Mirajane. "That means we need to strengthen relationships with our fellow guilds."

"Ohh," says Lucy.

"What's the big circle in the middle supposed to be." Asks Gray.

"I know exactly what it is, it's the barram alliance between the dark guilds. The three major players in that alliance are Oracion seis, Tartaros and Grimoire heart. All powerful on their own but combined they're the strongest force in the shadowy guild underworld." Explains Juvia. "Each controls lesser guild that carry out the dirty work they don't wish to do themselves. However, there is one on this chart that remain independant, Raven Tail."

"Ohh man, I recognise the name Eisenwald." Groans Lucy.

"I'm sure, that's the guild that Erigor belonged to." Says Erza.

The guild starts mocking the Oracion seis and Mirajane tells them not to underestimate them meanwhile Natsu is still stuffing his face with food. The Master comes back from his conference and arrives at the guild hall and says "Speaking off the Oracion Seis, word has come down we must destroy them!"

"What!" Says everyone in unison.

"Welcome back master." Says Mirajane in her usual cheery tone. "I hope you had a good time at the conference."

"Ahahahuh, I'm sure." Says Lucy placing her hand on Mira's shoulder.

"But master what do you mean by that." Says Erza stepping forward.

"Oracion Seis' recent activity was the focus of most discussion at the conference. They pose an urgent threat that can no longer be ignored, therefoer they musy be dealt with immediately. We will take them down before they harm any of our fellow guilds we are sworn to protect." Says Mackerov.

"And we gotta do all the heavy lifting right typical." Says Gray.

"Fairy tail will be taking them on by ourselves," says Juvia.

"This enemy is far more powerful than any other enemy we have faced before, to fight them alone would be too dangerous. Our attack would surely encure the rath of te entire barram alliance in no time. Which is why fairy tail join a coalition of magical guilds." Says Mackerov.

"A coalition!"

Mackerov continues "Fairy tail. Blue pegasus. Lamia scale and Cait shelter. These four gulids will select members to represent them in the allied force. Together we will work to bing down the enemy."

"But we an handle it ourselves Gramps." Says Natsu. "In fact I could probably even do it alone."

"Don't be a fool, the master is wise to consider the long term consequences." Scolds Erza.

"Whoah, just hold on a second you guys," says Lucy trembling "We're only talking about six people aren't we. I mean are they seriously all that scary."

"Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Erza will be representing Fairy tail." Says Mackerov

"Master am I not permitted to join them," asks Nina slightly dissapointed.

"No you must stay here you have not learnt to control al your powers sending you to fight could risk the lives of noy only you but your comrades." Says Master Mackerov.

"But I go on quests and fight there as well. I know enough to fight." Replies Nina.

"Do you know the other name for you type of wizards? They were called natural element wizards decades ago but since then people have mastered being able to control all elements as well. But your kind were also called another unpopular name it made people fill with haterd and disgust, they are used by the wizards council when writing accounts of you magic. Shape Shifters. A term best describing how you control lots of power you jump from magic to magic, you may not know how to but you can even summon celestial spirits without gate keys because your body can become one." Says Mackerov

"So you're not letting her go because she hasn't had a history lesson in a while." Says Gray.

"I'm not letting her go because I am going to teach her all she needs to know. A shape shifter is dangerous with tamed magic, but with untamed magic there no telling what could happen in a full on battle. And besides the other guilds may hand her over to whatevers left of the wizards council and who know what they'll do to her not to mention fairy tail." Says Mackerov.

"I don't want to get you in trouble... so it's decided I'm staying." Says Nina.

"Aww fine, if you do well in training I my let you join the others later on, but you would have to choose on element o fight with and only if you complete my training." Says Mackerov.

"Yes, thank you Master I won't let you down, how about we start right now, ohh wait you must be tired after the conference, tomorrow maybe!" She blabs on to herself planning how this will turn out.

"You will leave immediately so pack quickly." Orders Mackerov.


	11. Chapter 11

**Allied forces - Chapter 11**

They arrive at the blue pegasus guild hall, after a warm welcome from the blue pegasus trimens, the representatives from lamia scalce Lyon, Sherry and Jura finally arrive, but Cait Shelter is missing a child stumbles at the entrance her name is Wendy Marvell she too like Natsu has a cat that can talk and fly called Carla. After some discussion they let her join them on the behalf of Cait shelter.

The new allies head towards their enemy and they see christina, the thing that will hold the oracion seis captive, blown up by them, not long afterwards they face their opponent a miserably fail. Wendy and Happy are captured so they split up looking for them. But Lucy and Hibiki stay and take care of Erza while they wait for Wendy to heal her. During the fight Erza is nitten by one of the wizard's, Cobra's snake.

(To Nina training in magnolia)

"Argh, I'm never going to get it!" She shouts.

"Not with that attitude, no." Says the master.

"I'm sorry but I want to be there, I want to help Gray." She says frustrated. "... And everyone else, I want to help everyone not only Gray you know what I mean." She says trying to save herself.

"To be honest you've covered a lot and I didn't expect you to grasp everything so quickly, but..."

"But..."

"This is the most crucial part, being able to jump from power to power is one thing but being able to combine to powers at once, shows me that you're in control of your magic. If you master this, I won't be worried about your magic spiralling out of control so you can go and join the others."

"Really,... Is that a challenge?"

"If you wish."

"I will prove to you I have control by midday today, just you wait!"

"But then you only have two hours."

"So be it." Says Nina as she dissapears.

"That girl is full of surprises." Says Mackerov as Mirajane walks up from behind him.

"I think it's cute how much effort she's putting into this," says Mirajane.

"I hope the rest are okay though,"

"Yes, I have to admire her dedication." Says Mackerov.


	12. Chapter 12

**One life for another- Chapter 12**

(To Natsu and Gray)

Natsu and Gray finally found Wendy and Happy, but this Racer guy just had to get in the way. Gray stays back and fights and Natsu continues. He reaches the cave with Carla and sees Wendy has revived Jellal. He tries to land a blow on Jellal but fails and Jellal runs off. But Natsu doesn't care hos main priority is to save Erza so he grabs Wendy, Happy and Carla and sets off. Meanwhile Gray keeps fight Racer and asks Lyon to help him. They manage to defeat him but he has another trick up his sleeve. Lyon gives his life to save Gray and Sherry. Everyone hears the explosion and Natsu can hear Gray and Sherry shouting for Lyon.

(Nina in Magnolia)

"Master I'm ready," says Nina.

"Are you sure you still have another hour left before your deadline." Says Mackerov.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" She closes her eyes and slows down her breathing. She summons two natural elements, fire and water. She holds the fire dragon in one hand and the water dragon in the other. Then she releases them both in to the air and waits a few seconds before exploding them both simultaneously, looking like fireworks. "So, what do you think?"

"Well, a bit to glamorous but a pass." Says Mackerov.

"You didn't like it."

"No, I loved it!"

"Seriously, because I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not."

"Yes, I thought it was fantastic, maybe when the council accept shape shifters you can do it in the parade for a festival."

"So can I go."

"Yes, you are free to go."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." She says as she gives him a hug and runs off to fight with them.

(To Lucy and Hibicki)

"How much longer are they going to be." Says Lucy worried.

"If they're not back soon Erza isn't going to last much longer." Says Hibicki.

"That's a nice way to put it." Says Nina coming out of the shadows.

Hibicki gets into a fighting stance.

"No, she's one of us." Says Lucy. "Wait a minute, Nina you can copy people's magic, right?"

"Yeah, It may take some time depending on the magic." Says Nina.

"Well, can you at least try, we need to save Erza." Begs Lucy.

"Do you know the name if the magic, or person who uses that magic."

"Her name is Wendy, she's the sky dragon slayer and referred to as ghe sky maiden." Says Hibicki.

"Kay, that'll do." Says Nina, she closes her eyes and links herself to Wendy, a few minutes later she opens her eyes, but Wendy posesses her body. "How did I get here." She says.

"Wendy, is that you?" Asks Lucy.

"How am I here?" Asks Wendy.

"Nina must have switched bodies with Wendy so she can heal Erza quicker. Genius." Says Lucy.

"Well, she might want to hurry up." Says Hibicki.

Wendy approaches Erza and drains the venom which had now almost spread to her body. They hear a rustle in bushes, Natsu pops out with Happy, Carla and Wendy's body.

"All done, but how will I switch back." Asks Wendy.

"Leave that to Nina." Says Lucy.

Soon after they wake up in their own bodies. A bright light suddenly shoots up into the sky.

"Is that Nirvannah," asks Nina.

"How do you know about it?" Questions Natsu.

"It's a big part of our history, I'm a shape..." Nina drifts off as she becomes aware of Hibicki's presense. "Umm.. Master told me about it ages ago."

"Right, yeah." Bursts Lucy.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Switch - Chapter 13**

Natsu runs off towards the bright light, to find Jellal and stop him from hurting Erza. Hibicki blasts Wendy and they set off looking for Natsu. Nina teleports herself to him to save time. But while trying to persuade him to wait for them, she hears Gray's shouts. Confused, what should she do? She decides to stick with Natsu, Gray can handle himself, he's strong. Suddenly she and Natsu see Gray lying in the water.

"Hey man, wake up." Says Natsu trying to lift him up. Barely find the energy to stand himself.

"If you've got this covered, I'll go on. Your tired and you need a break. It's time for me to have some fun of my own!" Says Nina as she dashes of with the speed of lightning.

Lucy and Hibicki reach their not long afterwards. Angel and Lucy battle with their celestial spirits. In the end the spirits turn on Angel because of how jealous they are of how nicely Lucy cares for her spirits. Hibicki helps Lucy learn a spell to wipe out Angel and they succeed. Natsu's motion sickness kicks in and Lucy and him get caught up in a current.

(Skipping the rest of the battle)

Natsu manages to defeat Cobra with a bit of help from Brain. Jura defeats Brain and later dies after protecting Lucy, Natsu and Gray. Erza and Nina defeat Midnight. Zero has knocked out Lucy, Gray and Natsu right now Hibiki is reaching out to them to tell them how to defeat Nirvannah.

"Is anybody still alive, come on please answer me." Says Hibiki.

"I'm listening," says Erza.

"I'm in too." Says Nina. Wendy repeats this and so does Ichiya.

"I know how to defeat Nirvannah. You need to destroy the lacrimas inside each of the six legs of Nirvannah. They give magic to power this thing and by destroying them it will shut down. You have about another 20 minutes until it fires again." I'm sending a map of the city and it will guide you to a lacrima. But we need to destroy them simultaneously, so we need six wizards."

"We have four so two more, what about Natsu, Lucy and Gray." Suggests Nina.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dissolution of Nirvannah - Chapter 14**

Suddenly the trio respond and everyone makes an effort to reach their chosen posts. Lucy and Nina and Happy head for the 3rd one.

"I don't think I can do it." Says Lucy.

"Come on I know you can. Hey, if it makes you feel any better, that Midnight dude took a lot out of me as well. And your not alone." Says Nina trying to muster up a smile.

"No, Nina... I really can't." Says Lucy as she drops to the floor and passes out. Nina kneels down beside her shaking her but she gets no response.

"Well, in that case, I guess it's only me and you then, Happy.

"Aye..." says Happy with sadly.

"Hibiki is knocked out, so how will I know when to fire."

"Just wait a few minutes and get ready."

"Okay,"

She channels all her energy and combines the elements to create a new attack. The others gather up all their strength too and Natsu defeats Brain's doppleganger. They all launch their attack in unison and defeat nirvannah. Suddenly the building starts crumbling.

"Lucy, wake up we have to go." Shout Happy and Nina

"She's not waking up, what should we do?" Says Happy.

"I'm not leaving her that's for sure. Can you run or should I carry you too."

"Carry me, please." Pleads Happy.

Nina gives Lucy a piggyback and cradles Happy in her other arm. She begins running and decides to jump of the edge of the city.

"Are you insane." Shouts Happy.

"Yes.. No.. maybe, just trust me."

"Few seconds later Nina's body transforms into a flower petal and Happy and Lucy fall gently to the ground on it. Happy rolls Lucy off the petals and Nina transforms back into her usual body. They all lie there for a few hours, none of them with any strength. Their muscles aching, and pain in every movement. Soon later, Hibiki finds then while on his way to Cait shelter.

"Hey, are you okay," calls out a voice. Nina flinches causing her to bang her head against Hibiki's. "Awh," he says rubbing his forehead.

"Where am I?" She says looking around.

"In the jungle. We found you while on our way to Cait shelter. Natsu and the other's already made it.

"Well then lets go. Awh..." She screams in pain while getting up.

"You're injured."

"Aren't we all, it's no big deal, I don't need my arm to walk." Nina says and turns to Lucy.

"Lucy, wake up. The others are waiting for us Cait Shelter.

"Doesn't matter I'll carry her, you okay to carry Happy." He says.

"Yep, I'm fine!" She trys to say full of energy.

They talk to distract them from their wounds and eventually join the rest just in tim for lunch.

"Nina!" Shouts Gray running to her.

"Gray... how are you?"

"I'm fine, what's wrong with Lucy and your arm. There's blood pouring out of it."

"This, it's nothing. But I think Lucy is really badly injured because she hasn't woken up since she reached the post. You should take her inside."

Some people from Cait shelter take Lucy inside a small medical centre.

"Come on, they'll take care of Lucy. You get patched up as well, you're losing a lot of blood." He says.

"..." Nina doesn't say anything, her sight suddenly becomes cloudy and she blacks out. Gray catches her and takes her inside. A few hours later she wakes up in bed and Gray is sitting beside her.

"How you doing?" He says soothing her pain with his voice. She tries to move her hand to meet his. "Don't, you'll injure it more. Don't push yourself so much, what were you thinking."

"I-I... is Lucy alright now."

"Yeah, she's with Natsu and Erza's mourning Jellal, the wizard council arrested him."

"Oh, that's really sad. You know as much as I want to kill that guy I can't stand to see Erza sad." She says.

"Me neither. You should get some rest." His lips brush against her forehead and he's just about to leave but Nina grabs hold of his hand.

"Don't go... stay here. With me." She whispers. He sits back down and she sits up. They gaze at each other and a few seconds later his lips are onto hers. His tongue tickling her mouth. After some priceless moments, he releases her from his grasp. Both struggle to catch their breath and not long before it happens again, but this time he's more forceful.

(Natsu and Lucy)

"Hmm..." Lucy slowly opens her eyes. She finds herself in Natsu's arms.

"Sshh, it's okay, don't stress." Says Natsu calmly. It's the first time Lucy's ever heard Natsu sound so gentle. She decides to stay there for some time and slowly she drifts off again.

This time she wakes up aware of her surroundings having completed her rest. Natsu enters the tent.

"You're awake, finally I thought you would never wake up." Jokes Natsu.

"Ugh, I guess everythings back to normal." Says Lucy dissapointed. For a moment she felt as if she connected with Natsu, but now she felt stupid for thinking so. Suddenly Natsu brings his face to Lucy's, her cheeks become rosy, and she tries to turn away but he tlits her chin towards him again.

"Lucy..." he whispers his voice full of pain and sadness. "I was so worried, imagining my life without you made me realise how much I care about you." He says again in a quiet voice. Her cheeks become even hotter as she hears this. Every muscle in her body is telling her to kiss him. But...

He leans in even closer so their lips are practically touching, but then...

"Lucy, I'm so happy your okay." Says Happy bursting in to the tent. Natsu pulls away immediately, slightly blushing. "What were you guys doing?" Asks Happy nonchalantly.

"Nothing," they say in Unison.

"Really, cuz it looked like you were about to kiss!" Teases Happy. "Anyway, I just came to check on you, so I'm gonna go tell the others, if you're gonna do anything make it quick cuz who knows who may burst in next." And with that Happy leaves.

"Thank god that's over." Says Natsu as he turns to face Lucy.

"Natsu.. I-I.." Natsu cuts her off brushing his lips against hers.

"You don't need to say anything," He says and leaves Lucy alone in the tent.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nothing is real - Chapter 15**

The next day the girls were getting dressed for a banquet held by Cait shelter.

"I am rocking this dress." Says Lucy.

"Glad to see you're back to normal." Says Nina.

"How's your arm? I'm sorry for making you carry me. It's all my fault."

"Don't you dare say that, you could have died and if it makes you feel any better Happy challenged me. He said he doesn't think I'm strong enough, I mean is he for real."

"Haha, that sounds like Happy."

"Yeah so I had to prove it to him."

"You think Lyon will love me in this dress." Asks Sherry.

"Hmm, if by love you he won't care either way than sure." Teases Nina.

"Haha, yep that's for sure." Backs up Lucy. Lucy was happy so get her friend back but something was on her mind.

"No one asked for your opinion, that would be like asking a cat." Says Sherry, hurting.

"Ugh, I'll have you know cats can exquisite taste in clothes too!" Lectures Carla.

"I'm sorry, it was meant to be a joke, I didn't mean for it to hurt you." Apologises Nina. They all get up and head towards the main hall except Lucy. Nina stops herself. "Something bothering you."

"Just something on my mind about yesterday." Replies Lucy.

"Come on spill, don't you trust me."

"It's not that, it's just awkward and I don't even know if it was real..." Says Lucy.

"Oh, does it have something to do with Natsu," Chuckles Nina.

"What!" says Lucy surprised. "Uhh, I mean why would you think that."

"Because Gray said he seemed off and I just assumed something happened between you too." Says Nina.

"Well..."

"It did, come on tell me!"

"We kissed and it wasn't just like a quick peck, but it was like really long."

"Ooh, and did it mean anything,"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Well, have you talked to him since,"

"No,"

"Well then you should, he might not have an answer just to warn you, but at least you'll know whether it effected him and could mean something, or if it was just in the moment."

"Yeah, you're right, thanks."

"You're welcome, now let's go they'll be waiting."

"Hmm."

They head for the hall and have a great feast, everyone is happy and is enjoying the festivities, but soon it's comes time for them to leave. The Master of the Cait shelter guild has to tell them something urgent first. The guild members slowly start dissappearing, everyone Wendy knew and cared about didn't even exist. Eventually the master is gone to and Wendy is left alone weeping. Erza comforts her and surprises everyone. Who know's whats going to happen next for Wendy...


	16. Chapter 16

**Betrayal - Chapter 16**

The fairy tail guild is reunited and the crazyness begins once more. Gray tells Natsu about a rumour of dragon spotting and Gajeel tells him it's fake. But Natsu decides to go anyway. It's late and Natsu and Wendy still haven't returned and Gray is nowhere to be seen either, the others are starting to worry.

"As careless as he is Natsu wouldn't stay out this late with Wendy for no reason, right?" Says Nina worried.

"I don't think so. Erza?" Says Lucy.

"I agree. Something must have happened." Says Erza.

"Gray is missing too, oh if something happens to him I'll never forgive myself." Says Juvia.

"Gray not a kid anymore, he can handle himself, it's Wendy I'm worried about." Says Wackaba.

"Hmm." Says Macao.

"Why don't we send out a search party?" Suggests Lucy.

"Me, Lucy and Nina will check out the address and we'll start from there." Orders Erza.

"I must come too." Says Juvia.

"No we need to protect the guild, we shouldn't leave it defenceless, that thing may return." Says Erza.

"Okay, I've got the address." Says Nina running downstairs.

"Let's go then!" Says Lucy slightly trembling.

The girls head on out and reach a deserted place.

"Somethings off." Says Nina.

"The same smell from before," says Erza just the a creepy lizard monster pops out to attack them. The girls become occupied by the lizards outside, meanwhile Natsu and Gray are having quite the showdown inside.

"It's Lucy," says Wendy.

"And Nina." Says Happy.

"And Erza." Says Carla.

They shout for the girls but in vain, the spell blocks out sound as well. Suddenly Natsu falls in a portal and a dragon appears.

"Uhh guys, creepy monster at two o'clock." Shouts Nina.

"What's that." Says Lucy trembling.

"Yes, yes, soon my dragon will be complete, thanks to salamander." Says Daphne.

"Erza!" Shouts Wendy.

"Good to see your alive." Joke Nina half worried.

"Care to tell us what's going on?" Demands Erza.

"Gray betrayed us, and the bad part is he's doing it willingly." Says Happy.

"They lured Natsu here so he could power that dragon." Explains Wendy.

"Whoah, are you sure it's Gray." Asks Lucy.

"Positive, he even stripped down when fighting." Says Happy.

"Well that does sound like Gray." Says Lucy.

"In that case we won't be going easy on him," says Nina. " But I need to ask him myself first, before we take any action."

"It's true." Says Erza pointing to the dragon where Gray is standing. After a chain of events, the guys manage to bring Gray to Fairytail and the others rush to help Elfman, Macao and Wackaba. Cana scolds Gray and Juvia stops her.

Nina locks her fist into a spell, and strikes him with one blow. Juvia gets ready to defend but Cana holds her back. They have some one on one combat, but Gray doesn't attempt to strike, only defend.

"Why aren't you fighting back, if you truly changed sides then you would fight me!" Shouts Nina. As their battle continues they get further away from the others.

"Ice make, shield." Shouts Gray.

"Ice make, lance." Shouts Nina. "Answer me, I can copy your magic, so don't even think about beating me."

"Well that's not a very fair fight." Says Gray.

"Hmm, fine then, I'll use my own magic. Water tornado." She says.

"You choose the one element that compliments ice," he says as he freezes the tornado.

"Dark flames!" She says casting spell after spell until she's mostly out.

"You're all out, give up." He says.

"No, nothing hand to hand combat can't handle." She fights him and manages to land more punches on him than she could with spells. To end the fight he freezes her feet to the ground and calms her down. They take in their surroundings and realise they've ventured quite far away from town.

"Calm down wasting you're energy on me isn't gonna do you any good." He says.

"I want to believe you wouldn't betray us, but they keep saying..." Tears start to form in her eyes.

"Shh." He pulls her into his embrace. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she says hugging him harder.

"Well then it doesn't matter what everyone else says. As long as you trust me I don't need anyone else." He says blushing. He quickly pulls away and turns round.

"So that's it, you won't tell me."

"You know I could deal with the rest losing faith in me but when you looked at me like that, it felt like..." He says ignoring her.

"I trust you, so I guess I can wait this time. But promise me you haven't done any of this out of hate for Natsu." She says.

"I've done this because I care about that stupid piece of junk." he says. "Can you teleport us back, master wants to see me."

She runs up to him presses her lips onto his and passionately kisses him until they're both gasping for breath. "You know I don't just do that for anyone." She says.

"Why now?"

"Well if you have betrayed us then, that's the last time I ever can and if not well..." Not sure how to continue she teleport them back and he meets up with master.

"How does it feel to let off some steam?" Asks Lucy.

"Good, I feel much better." She says smiling thinking about their kiss. He smiles to having the same thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17

**Trust in you - Chapter 17**

They defeat Daphne and celebrate.

"I knew my dear Gray was innocent." Says Juvia.

"They're so in luuuv." Says Happy.

"Shut up," Says Nina.

"Aahh, stay awaay from meee." Says Gray running away from Juvia.

A few days later the guys go on a quest to find this special herb, soon it will be the rainbow cherry blossom party.

"You guy retrieve the herb while we distract the monster." Orders Erza.

"Why do we have to do the most dangerous part?" Questions Lucy, but she backs down after she recieves the death stare from Erza.

They get the herb and on the day of the festival Lucy falls ill.

"It's too bad she couldn't make it, I know how much she was looking foreward to it." Sighs Nina. "Anyway more prizes for me."

They start the competion and the prizes one by one go off.

"115," says Mirajane.

"Bingo!" Shouts Nina, and Juvia and Elfman.

"That prize is mine!" Says Nina angrily.

"Whoever performs the best can have it?" Says Mirajane.

Gajeel performs a song and gets the prize and shares it with Levy. "For me!" She says surprised.

"Hmph." He gives her the reservation tickets and walks off.

"Thank you!" She says cheerfully!

"No fair, he wasn't even close to a bingo." Argues Elfman.

"Awh, I've heard they have the spa in the country." Says Nina. "Lucy and I would have loved it!"

"I'm trying to win Lucy a prize as well," says Happy.

"Yeah, I wish she could be here." Says Nina.

Lucy lies in bed thinking of her time in fairytail and how time flew by. Suddenly she see a bright light entering her room, she looks out her window to see the rainbow cherry blossom tree floating on a boat. She admires it and the next day master demands to know who did it. She gives Natsu and Happy a big hug and thanks them. For everything!


	18. Chapter 18

**Wendy's big job - Chapter 18**

"Wendy! I found a job for you, it doesn't pay much though." Says Mirajane handing over the sheet.

"Thanks," says Wendy, she reads it aloud.

"I don't think you should go, it's a waste of time, you aren't getting paid much or being able to apply your skills much." Lectures Carla.

"But I'm going," says Wendy.

"Well I'm not." Says Carla.

"Fine, don't come." Says Wendy annoyed. "I'll go by myself."

"As the master of this guild I do not give you permission to go alone." Says Mackerov. "Happy and... Fried will accompany you."

"What!" Says Happy.

"Master I will happily escort the lady if you wish." Says Fried.

"Hmm, Somebody else, Nina?" He says turning towards her.

"Yes, of course." I say.

"But you two must not interfere unless her health and safety is at risk." Orders Mackerov.

"Yes master." They say in unison.

So they set off immediately not leaving them much time to pack. They reach the station and turns out the train to Onibas is delayed and may not leave for ages.

"So what do propose we do?" Asks Fried to Wendy.

"Well I guess we could walk." She replies.

"Walk!" Shout Happy and Nina.

"Yeah, we should hurry if we want to reach before sundown." She says casually.

"B-But..." Stammers Happy.

"It's so far." Moans Nina.

"We must do as Wendy says remember." Says Fried.

"Hey, you get to fly most of the way." Says Nina.

"Still." Says Happy.

So they continue their journey on foot, the clouds shift and it starts raining.

"I think a storm is brewing." Says Nina and a clap of thunder sounds.

Suddenly Fried starts questioning and muttering to himself whil the others find a cave.

"Should we tell him we found a place?" Says Happy.

"Nah, I think he's busy." Says Nina sitting down on a log.

"But, he'll catch a cold." Says Wendy.

"Do what you want you are in charge after all." Says Nina bluntly.

"Umm, Mister Fried, Sir? I found a shelter." Shouts Wendy.

"Oh," he says running to the cave.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

They spend the night in the cave and the next day they cross a desert.

"Water!" She starts running towards a hill, not realising it's a mirage.

"Should we tell her?" Asks Wendy.

"Nah, she'll realise." Says Happy falling to the ground.

* * *

Nina starts stuffing her face with sand and a few moments later she realises.."...Pfffgh... Not water. NOT WATER!" She says running back to the others. "Argh, my mouth is so dry."

"Pfft.. Hahahahahah!" Laughs Happy wiggling his arms and legs in the air.

"Can we take a break?" Says Nina bending over balancing her hands on her knees.

"...*pant*.haha.. I agree, I can't go any further?.haha.*pant*.." Says Happy.

"Shut it cat!" Says Nina giving Happy her best death glare.

"We must continue, as Wendy says!" Says Fried.

"Please! Wendy?" Plead Happy and Nina who are collapsed on the ground.

"Well I say we should keep going." Mutters Wendy.

"I'm exhausted!" Says Nina suddenly collapsing on the floor. They all crowd around her.

"What's wrong with her?" Asks Wendy worried.

"She's probably dehydrated." He says. He lifts her head onto his lap and opens his bottle of water. He makes her lean against his chest and brings the bottle to her lips. The cool liquid tickles her dry raspy throat. She wakes up coughing and Happy and Wendy breathe out a sigh of relief.

They continue their journey to see Lucy and Carla. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Asks Nina.

"We heard the train to Onibas station was closed so we came to check on you." Says Lucy.

"You came! Thank you Carla!" Says Wendy who gave her a hug.

"Well I only came because I wanted to make sure Lucy and Erza didn't get into any trouble." Says Carla, pulling out of her grip.

"Where's Erza?" Asks Nina.

"Try down there!" Says Lucy. Nina peeps into the crater and sees Erza and Virgo sinking in the sand.

"Princess, it seems Miss Erza is to heavy to pull out."

"Too heavy... The armour shouldn't- Erza You have to let go."

"No, I will guard my babies with my life!" Declares Erza.

"Is this-" begins Nina.

"Don't ask! Erza it's either you or them!" Says Lucy.

"I'm sorry, my babies I hope you can forgive me!" Says Erza before letting go and and being pulled out to safety.

~~Skip~~

They make it to the theatre and turns out Wendy's new job is to throw out her friends and sadly that is what she does...

* * *

A few days later...

Nina wakes up in another world with Lucy. "What is this place?" She asks not expecting an answer.

"I don't know, but how did we get here? And where are the others..."

"I believe they were taken by the same thing I rescued you two from." Says the clock constellation.

"Oh, thank you for rescuing me, I'll send you back now." Says Lucy waving a key.

Suddenly Mystogan appears out of no where giving the girls a fright...

* * *

 **That's it for now... It seems the girls are almost in Edolas!**

 **Bye for now! Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Wendy is walking in the streets of magnolia alone when she comes across Mystogan. A storm is brewing and everyone is inside, but Mystogan tells Wendy to run away and save herself. Wendy rejects his words and goes back to save her guild but she's too late and ends up getting caught in in the storm...

* * *

"Mystogan!" Shouts Lucy in relief.

"God..*pant*...you scared me. And who's Mystogan?" Says Nina turning around and shocked.

"He's an S-class wizard in fairy tail, he never stays around, he just takes a job and leaves." Explains Lucy.

"I hope your doing well, Nina." Says Mystogan.

"Oh... you rescued me from... Um, *she shakes her head*.. yeah thanks." Says Nina.

* * *

Nina's PoV

We shake hands and suddenly I get these visions...

"I-I love you!" Says a girl with pale blue and golden hair holding a hand of another...

*next flash*

"I don't care what everyone has to say, let them talk!" Says a man that looks like Mystogan...

*next vision*

"Put me down! You can't prove anything!" Shouts the same girl from before as she pounds her fist onto the back of who's carrying her. It looks like a bigger, muscular and stronger version of Happy...

*present*

I breath in a lot of air and release his hand... "Huh...*panting*...Sorry, I don't ...know what... came over me." I say feeling embarrassed. Those visions, what do they mean? Never mind, I shouldn't be nosy, it has nothing to do with me.

* * *

Mystogan's PoV

What are these two doing her though anyway? "Lucy, what are you doing here?" I shout.

"Mystogan!" She shouts back relieved, scaring Nina. Nina mutters something to her but I can't hear and I walk up to them. After introductions we shake hands and Nina suddenly spaces out for a while. It seems like she's getting a vision. She pulls away immediately as she get's control of herself and dismisses our questions.

"Do you know where we are?" Asks Lucy.

"We're in a world between Earthland and a place called Edolas." I reply.

"And where's everyone else?" Asks Nina.

"They're in Edolas."

"So how do we get there?" They ask in unison.

"Here take these, since Edolas is a place without magic these will give you strength and as to how to get there, the only way is up." I say.

* * *

After saying this he dissappears and Lucy and Nina are left alone to fend for themselves.

"So how do we get there?" Asks Lucy seeing if she can spot a opening in the sky.

"Well we could..." Says Nina hinting to Lucy.

"No, are you sure you can do it?"

"Worth a shot! Hold on!"

"Okay.."

"Okay ready Lucy," Says Nina.

"Ready!" She replies. And Nina grows wings like Happy and Carla and flies upwards holding onto Lucy.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" The two girls scream as the pressure builds up pulling at their faces and bodies.

"Hold on!" Shouts Nina.

"I'm not sure I can!" Shouts back the blonde.

"Almost there!...Aaah...ugh." Says Nina as she lands on the cold hard floor.

"Oww, my back kills!" Moans Lucy rubbing her back and they both get up.

"At least we made it!" Cheers Nina striking a victory pose. They stare of into the distance and look around themselves. "Hey look! That looks like some sort of city." Says Nina standing at the edge of a cliff. Lucy rushes to her side and looks ahead.

"Let's go check it out, we may get some clues to finding our friends." She suggests and they start their climb down the mountain...

* * *

 **I wonder what the visions were about! It might take a while to update again, sorry!**

 **Please review! :-)**


End file.
